Shijin no Monogatari
by KoOri no HouKou
Summary: Heian era was the time people strongly believed in anything Supernatural.So what would it be like if the Princes live in the Heian Japan? Join our heroine,an onmyoji,and certain princes on this Supernatural quest to prevent the upcoming war!


**I'm going to do a disclaimer just for the first chapter of any story I may write after this. Why? Because I'm shamelessly lazy. XD**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis. And all the Heian History of Japan reference is all from my class' notes so I don't claim to be an expert on it.**

**All the supernatural beings or events will be explained at the end of each chapter but if there is any question as to the words or stuff I used, please PM me!**

**I may use some spells with reference to what the Shinigami used in Bleach so I'll make a note when I do use them. Moreover, I'll be bending some things from the history around so that it would fit the story. **

**Just for the reference, this story takes place in late Heian era, where the military power is rising up against the ruling nobles. But, as I've said before, I'll change things around to have it fit into the storyline. XD**

**Hope you'll all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shijin no Monogatari (The tales of Four Celestial Guardians)<strong>

**Chapter one: The Emperor's Fire Bird**

_**Daidairi (Imperial Palace), Daigokuden (main building of the palace), the hour of the snake (9am-11am)…**_

I sip my tea and quietly listen to the old coots trying to outsmart the Emperor's _Sadaijin_ ('Minister of the Left') and _Udaijin_ (Minister of the Right). Well, I can tell you that they are not about to succeed any time soon. They've never succeeded, after all!

**It makes me wonder why they even bother to try and convince the Emperor's 'toughest advisors' with some stupid, old ideas! **

The military General and my childhood friend, Sanada Genichirou, who is sitting on my left sends me a slightly irritated look. "Are you not going to do something about it, Ryuusei-dono?" He asks with a low voice and a deep frown on his considerably handsome face.

_Do something and miss all that fun? I think not!_

I shrug indifferently. "I wouldn't want to make the _Mikado_ (the Emperor) look bad now, would I?" I ask with a slightly teasing tone.

"But Ryuusei nee-sama, they've been at it since this morning!" Kirihara Akaya, the assistant general and the youngest officer in the Imperial Court, whines quietly from my right. "They know they aren't going to win so why do they even bother?"

Gah! This kid is one of the reasons why I bother to come to these boring, annoying meetings! His whiney face is so damn _cute_!

…And also, home is not the place I'd want to be right now. Not with the mess _those two_ made yesterday!

"It's because the Ministry of Treasury and Ministry of Taxation both don't want their messes to be exposed so they are trying to expose each other first." Genichirou answers and I nod my agreement to that. "However, there are more important matters to attend to than to sit here all day. Don't you agree, Ryuusei-dono?" He slightly raises his voice, drawing the attentions from the squabbling ministers and other officers in the Court to us.

…_**Fantastic. Remind me to send a shikigami to wreck Genichirou's dojo later!**_

The senior _onmyouji_ from the _Onmyouryou_, (government ministry of Onmyoudo, the way of Yin and Yang) Kamo no Yoshifusa stares at me balefully. "It's you again, Abe no Ryuusei?" He scoffs at me. "When are you going to learn your manners and stop interrupting your elders, child? Perhaps it's time for you to find a husband and maybe he can teach you to behave like a lady. Abe no Seimei would be displeased. You are ruining the house of Abe's name by playing around with that good-for-nothing _myoubu _and _daitengu _and wasting away the power of _Suzaku,_ after all."

Jeez, step on my Grandfather's, Abe no Seimei, name at every chance you got why don't you? Besides, he is just jealous because my familiars are considered _unusual_ by the _onmyouji_'s standard…

…**_Absolutely _fantastic. _Bring my familiars into this matter, why don't you? Just wait, I'm sure there is more than one old coot waiting to be embarrassed today…_**

The administrator of the Ministry of Taxation, Fujiwara no Toshimizu, jumps in at the chance to humiliate me in front of the _Mikado_. "Maybe she should just start with dressing herself in female kimonos, Yoshifusa-dono." He leers darkly. "I believe that if she married one of my sons, she would become a dignified lady of the court."

_Oh no, he just did _**not**_ go there! Time to rip some old coots a new one! RAWR! If I let them get away unscathed today, my name is _not_ Abe no Ryuusei, Abe no Seimei's granddaughter and Abe no Seiryuu's younger sister!_

I smile politely at both of them and mentally snicker at their smug looks. "If I may, Yagyuu-sama, I'd like to say a few things." I turn to the Emperor and ask him respectfully.

He flashes me a small smile with a nod. "Of course you may, Ryuusei-dono. I would like to hear what you have to say too." He says kindly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I dip my head courteously at his reply. Turning to the two smug old coots, I continue to smile politely. "I am most grateful for your concern, Yoshifusa-dono, Toshimizu-dono. But I believe Grandfather would be more displeased if I abandoned His Majesty for the quest for a husband when he trained my brother and me just for the sake of His Majesty's safety. Also, my familiars are at the manor right now due to the fact that _someone_ has been stupid enough to try and send a _shikigami _to try and steal Grandfather's book. I believe their exact words were, ah, 'We will stay behind to protect your property, but call for us if any serious matter arises. We will be more than happy to send the shikigami back to its owner if you want us to'." I mentally smirk at the older _onmyouji_'s paled face…

…**One down, one more to go!**

I turn my eyes to Toshimizu (who looks like he wishes to do nothing but disappear on the spot) and smile wider. "As for your second son, Toshimizu-dono, I'd like to inquire if he is well enough to be present in public. After all, I have heard that he has gotten himself into some kind of a scandal with one of the daimyo's daughters. According to my source, did the daimyo not claim that he is out for your son's blood? Please correct me if I'm wrong, Toshimizu-dono." I send the administrator a foxy smirk.

_And that is hook, line, and sinker! I am so _damn_ good at this! Grandfather and Nii-sama would be _so_ proud!_

The Emperor's soft chuckle overrides the silence in the court. "I believe that would be all for today. You are dismissed. Yanagi-dono, Yukimura-dono, Sanada-dono, Kirihara-dono, Ryuusei-dono, please stay behind. I would like to ask you something." His Majesty dismisses the other officers in the court's meeting.

_And finally, another day in the Imperial Court is over! _

…Yagyuu-sama, you _are_ a lifesaver! I would definitely have done something drastic if I'd had to listen to another one of the old coots trying to get rid of me from His Majesty's favor for another hour!

A soft, tinkling laugh snaps me out of my thought. "You were great, Ryuusei. I would have stepped in but it seemed you handled it just fine." The _Sadaijin_ and unanimously voted 'pretty male' of the Imperial Palace_,_ Yukimura Seiichi smiles at me.

The _Udaijin_ and the person who provides His Majesty with all the information he needs, Yanagi Renji nods. "It must have been tough to be their specific target, especially when they are frustrated because they did not get an agreement from us." He tells me.

"It's all thanks to _Genichirou,_ you see. He believed that listening to them trying to persuade you two with their nonsense is a waste of time." I send the stoic military General beside me a pointed look, in which he returns with a blank face. "I swear that if that incompetent son of Toshimizu-dono dares to mention anything about having me as his wife again I will personally see to it that his tongue will roll on the ground in front of me." I glower irritably.

_**Damn right I will! I refuse to be some rich, incompetent, good-for-nothing man's wife! Especially the Fujiwara family that is known for having many wives so that they can send their babies everywhere and spread their influence in the Imperial Courts!**_

"It was indeed entertaining, Ryuusei-dono. I personally enjoyed it when you thoroughly scared off those ministers who stepped out of line when they brought Seimei-dono into the conversation intending to demean you. How is everything at the manor? Did Yoshifusa-dono send that shikigami?" His Majesty asks me with a concerned voice.

Genichirou looks at me with a frown. "Did Niou and Shiraishi put a good ward up around your manor?"

I give the General-of-the-stern-face a blank look. "For your question, Your Majesty, Yoshifusa-dono is the only _onmyouji_ with the snake shikigami. And for yours, Genichirou. Masaharu and Kuranosuke smacked the poor thing around the whole manor before trashing it. Then they decided to impose (conjure?) some kind of illusion around my manor so anyone who tries to enter uninvited will be heading towards the forest instead. Does that answer your question?"

_Yeah, my familiars can be considered unusual _and _over-protective to the point of overbearing, all right?_

_**POOF! POOF!**_

Thick clouds of black and white smokes appearing in the middle of the room make my eye twitches. _Speaking of the devils…_ "My lovely mistress!" A silver-blue haired man with a small ponytail and light blue kimono rushes out from the white smoke and grabs my hand. "Were you lonely without me, dear mistress?" His enchanting silver-blue eyes sparkle in amusement at my deadpan expression.

…Meet Niou Masaharu, my first familiar and a very mischievous _myoubu kitsune._

Another man with light, brown hair and grey eyes with brown kimono follows him out from the black smoke. "With that face, I'm sure she didn't miss you much, Niou." He grins amusedly. "Hello mistress, Your Majesty, everyone." He greets the occupants inside the room with a friendly smile before moving to sit slightly behind me.

I _**cannot**_ thank Grandfather enough for finding Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the _daitengu,_ for my second familiar! He is the one that I can rely on in keeping me sane!

I sigh wearily. "How many times do I have to tell you to drop the 'mistress' crap Masaharu, Kuranosuke?" I pull my hand away from the grinning _myoubu_. "And you forgot to greet His Majesty!" I scold the damn fox.

He shrugs nonchalantly at me! "He doesn't control me. You _are_ my mistress so I have to put you up first, no? You do have power over me!" He grins wolfishly and shuffles to sit on my left. "Besides, I don't think he minded that much!"

…_Damn him! I can't argue with his logic right there!_

"It is fine, Ryuusei-dono. He is right; I do not mind." The Emperor smiles kindly. "However, there is a matter at hand that I find very disturbing…"

All of us straighten to listen to His Majesty as the mood in the room shifts to a more serious atmosphere. "Last week, Seiryuu-dono sent me an urgent message from the Echizen's noble family's castle. According to him, there has been a gathering of unregistered _onmyoudou_ practitioners along with deserters along the borderline of Hida province. From the situation he reported, it seems that there will be a fight at the Echizen province and he is afraid he will not be able to hold it by himself. He requested for the capital to send you there." The _Mikado_ continues as he looks at me directly.

Renji shakes his head. "It is a bad idea to send Ryuusei away from our side right now, Your Majesty." The _Udaijin_ says seriously. "Having the power and representative of the _Suzaku_ in Heian-kyo means people will not be alarmed by a fight in other regions. However, if the _Suzaku_ disappears, it may cause disorder when the words get out. Because _Suzaku_ itself came to Your Majesty shortly after Your birth, it is wise to keep it close. Seiryuu-dono who has the power of the azure dragon surely would not need assistance."

…**Jeez, thank you for the vote of confidence, Renji!**

"I think it would be wise to send her there, Your Majesty." Seiichi argues with his soft voice. "The Abe siblings together are unstoppable. The faster we can end this fight before it starts, the better Your Majesty and Heian-kyo's image will look in people's eyes."

"To leave His Majesty unprotected is unacceptable, and Ryuusei has been trained by Seimei-dono himself to protect the Emperor from all supernatural harm."

…Oh boy, this is going to be another _long_ one with both Minister of Left and Right arguing with each other instead!

"What do you think, Ryuusei-dono?" His Majesty's voice cuts through what is about to become a heated argument between the two advisors. "Do you believe I should send you or not?"

I stare at the Emperor calmly. "Your Majesty's safety comes above all else. Should you decide to send me away, I will arrange for someone I trust to protect you instead. But if you decide to keep me here then I shall find some other way to send help to Seiryuu nii-sama. Ultimately, it is your choice, Your Majesty." I fold my hands on my lap.

_**Oh, I know how to play this power game, all right? Don't expect me to be like other girls in Heian-kyo who can do nothing but study literature and poems and try to keep themselves pretty so they will catch a noble's eyes!**_

"Whom will you entrust His Majesty's safety to? I don't believe Yoshifusa-dono will do a good job like you. After all, his role in the council is to advise us of conspicuous dates for Court's activities." Genichirou asks me curiously.

I smile mischievously. "Seiryuu nii-sama and I represent the azure dragon of the East and the phoenix of the South, so who are the other two missing beasts?" I push my cup towards Kuranosuke and nod my thanks when he pours the tea for me. "Do you remember the prediction Grandfather Seimei made right before His Majesty was born?"

Seiichi leans forward slightly with interest. "Yes, of course we do. Seimei-dono's prediction was perhaps one of the most interesting and the most obscure predictions any _onmyouji_ has ever made."

"_The next Emperor's era will be one of the most prosperous times for Heian-kyo. Because he will rule with virtuous propriety, the dragon has descended from the East. The tiger has followed him from the West and the phoenix shall follow the tiger down from the South soon after. I do not know for sure where the great turtle is, but he will appear in time to aid the Mikado in the most desperate time of need. Together, the four celestial beasts will protect the Emperor, Heian-kyo and its people through the time of strife and war. The dragon and the phoenix together will be my last gift to the Mikado's house."_ Renji recites my grandfather's prediction with a monotone voice. "What are you trying to say, Ryuusei?"

…_This guy _seriously_ needs to find a wife who will lighten him up some. But given that he is smart enough to be made a Minister of the Right at this age, I would say he wouldn't be stupid enough to find a wife right now…_

"I believe what my mistress is trying to say is she can find an equivalent replacement to protect the Emperor and that person will have the power strong enough to rival the_ Suzaku._" Masaharu drawls from beside me with a smirk on his face. "Am I right, my exquisite mistress?" He grins charmingly as I glare at him.

_**Che! It's always in one ear and out another when I told them to cut off the 'mistress' thing… But oh well, I guess it can't be help…**_

"Then who is it? I want to know, nee-sama!" Akaya says excitedly. "I'm sure everyone here would like to know too!"

I smile at the youngest male in the room. "If I may, Your Majesty, I'll personally bring him here tonight around the Hour of the Monkey (3pm-5pm). May I ask for my leave?" I ask the Emperor pleasantly.

However, the way the Mikado's eyes flash darkly set off an alarm inside my head. "Ryuusei-dono, what if I were to ask for your hand in marriage? Would you not take the honour of becoming an Empress and bear the child who will be the next Emperor? I'm sure Seiryuu-dono will be more than happy to see you as an Empress." Yagyuu-sama asks with a deceptively light voice…

…_Oh, let me remind him again _**why**_ I am not married at the age of twenty! Let's do this!_

I let the emotion of heated fury sweep through my being at the thought of being treated as a piece of jewel to be bought off. As if it has answered to my blazing emotions, tendrils of fire flare into life around His Majesty and it sends Genichirou, Akaya, Renji and Seiichi into forming a protective shield in front of the Emperor. It also gets my familiars to move into the protective positions in front and over me in their true forms…

A large, nine-tailed silver-blue fur fox crouches behind me with its head looming over my body and its tails curling around my legs. It bares its enormous teeth at the males in the room. Moreover, an armoured light brown-haired man with a pair of huge, black-feathered wings with a long, four-ringed staff in his hands squats in front of me with fierce eyes watching the five males' every move.

**_Now_ this_ is what I called a nice reminder of why I am chosen by Grandfather as the Emperor's onmyouji! RAWR!_**

I smile sinisterly but rein in my emotions and let the fire disappear from within the room. I smile wider at the relieved look on the men's faces. "Perhaps I'll need to remind you of something you seem to have forgotten, Your Majesty." I reach up to stroke the fox's soft fur, smiling as its satisfied rumble vibrates through the room. "I do not blame you for being a prideful man. But do not let that pride become your downfall, Your Majesty. Had not Grandfather Seimei told you that 'One's own heart can turn a person into a demon or a saint'? _**Suzaku**_** will fly away when the demon descends on Heian-kyo, please remember that."** I dip my head respectfully to the Emperor. "I shall take my leave now. I will be back tonight with the person who will temporarily take over my position." I get up and leave with my familiars (in their human forms) dutifully beside me.

Oh yes, I can say that letting all that temper out once in a while feels _**awesome**_! But I'll be scolded like there's no tomorrow if Seiryuu nii-san hears of this, though…

_And knowing the males inside the room, I'm _sure_ they'll keep their mouths shut just to preserve their pride! BWAHAHA! Males are_ so _predictable sometimes!_

"You were **brilliant**, my dear mistress!" Masaharu bursts out laughing as soon as we get back to the Abe's manor. "Some friends you have, though, pointing swords at you like that." He plops down unceremoniously onto one of the cushions in the garden-viewing room.

Kuranosuke chuckles softly. "It's their job to put the Emperor first, Niou. It's similar to how it's our job to put our mistress here above all." He sits down on a cushion next to me.

I groan irritably. "We are back at the manor so drop that 'mistress' crap already. I'm _begging_ you two." I whine childishly and pout when they both laugh. **MEANIES!**

My familiars are different from the other _Onmyouji's _Shikigami as they both have their own power. To make it even more unusual, Masaharu is a _myoubu_, the fox that rarely interacts with humans and acts solely as messengers to the deity of foxes _Inari-sama_…

_**Then how did I get him, you ask?**_

…Well, I was a little child of five when I ran into this little gorgeous silver-blue fur fox! I was having so much fun scratching the back of his ear when an old man came up to me and told me I can bring the fox home. So I did and I remember how Grandfather was beyond surprised when he saw the fox in my arms. He then told me that I was the most fortunate child because Inari-sama gave his messenger to me and performed a binding ceremony for us…

_**And that's how I'm currently stuck with Niou Masaharu as one of my two familiars… GAH! **_

As for my _daitengu,_ Grandfather Seimei brought Shiraishi Kuranosuke to me around three years after I met Masaharu. At first it was awkward around the _daitengu_ because he was an adult compared to Masaharu and I at that time. But he was really nice and funny, and it wasn't just a 'servant-mistress' relationship. Therefore, we became fast friends despite the scorn from other _Onmyoujis_ who believe that familiars are just servants to do their biddings…

Masaharu and Kuranosuke are my friends! RAWR! They are _not_ some mindless servants to be tossed around and abused! I **refuse** to sink to that level!

"So what do you plan to do about the protector of the Emperor in your place, Ryuusei?" Kuranosuke asks me interestedly. "Will you go and meet_ him_ now?"

I smile at the ever-loyal _daitengu_ sitting beside me. "_He_ is going to be someone they least expected so if I am to go and see _him_ now, it'll ruin that surprise." Turning to Masaharu, I send him a mischievous smile. "Can I leave it to you to go and tell _him_ to meet me at the _Daigokuden_ around the Hour of the Monkey (3pm-5pm)?"

Silver-blue eyes sparkle playfully as he shuffles closer to me. "Your wish is my command, Ryuusei-hime." He nuzzles my hand cheerfully. "Can I get an ear rub when I come back?" He asks with puppy-dog eyes. SO CUTE!

_Aww, you just can't say no to Masaharu when he uses those puppy eyes!_

Before I can say anything, a thick cloud of grey smoke bursts into existence in the middle of my garden. A tall, spiky black haired man wearing brown yukata steps out from the smoke. His dark eyes look around the courtyard before stopping at me, and then he smiles. "Ryuusei-san, it's been a while." He steadily approaches the veranda I'm sitting on. "Hello to you too, Niou, Shiraishi."

**KYA! Thank you for sending me a sane person to talk to, Seiryuu nii-sama! It's always great to see your familiar, Tachibana Kippei the _Shisaa_! It's like sending me a breath of fresh air! THANK YOU!**

"Kippei-san, it's so nice to see you again!" I exclaim with a bright smile at the sight of my brother's familiar. "Please, sit down. Did you bring news from Seiryuu nii-sama?" I lay out a sitting cushion for him.

He gives me a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ryuusei-san. Yes, Seiryuu-sama indeed sent me here with a message." He pauses and gives Masaharu (who has been hovering behind me since Kippei-san arrived) a funny look. "Niou, still the same as ever, I see." Kippei-san chuckles as my _myoubu_ glowers at him. "They are still protective of you as ever, Ryuusei-san." He laughs openly at my weary sigh.

…How about add 'over' to in front of 'protective', Kippei-san? That sounds about right!

…_See what I have to put up with? GAH! Why can't you give me a normal kitsune, Inari-sama?_

"Masaharu, how about you go and send that message? Meet us at the palace and I promise I'll give you that ear rub later tonight." I hold up a finger to stop the silver-blue haired fox from protesting. "No buts! Kuranosuke is here so he will keep me from harm just fine. Isn't that right, Kura?" I turn to the _daitengu_.

My other familiar laughs at Masaharu's dilemma. "Just go, Niou. I'll take care of her until you come back, you know that." He snickers as his comrade fox pouts.

"Fine! I'll see you two at the Emperor's palace later tonight, then!" He disappears with a poof of white smoke, and I sag against my sitting cushion in relief, ignoring the chuckles coming from the other two familiars in the room.

**Thank _you_ for inspiring him to listen to me this time, Inari-sama!**

"So what message do you have from my brother, Kippei-san?" I ask the dark haired _Shisaa_ curiously. "I'm assuming it's something urgent if he sent you because usually he would just send me an eagle and be done with."

Kippei-san smiles tiredly. "You aren't off the line, Ryuusei-san." He sips the tea Kuranosuke brought out earlier. "Seiryuu-sama asked me to tell you that the heir to the noble house he is currently serving has left for Heian-kyo a couple days ago. In fact, he should arrive to the capital tonight along with Seiryuu-sama's apprentice. Seiryuu-sama asks that you offer the lordling and the apprentice hospitality on the House of Abe's behalf." He blinks as I let out a low growl. "Are you all right, Ryuusei-san?" He asks carefully.

OF COURSE I AM _NOT_ ALL RIGHT! HOW CAN I BE ALL RIGHT KNOWING THAT FACT! RAWR! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HAND ON YOU, SEIRYUU NII-SAMA!

Kuranosuke snickers and pries the teacup away from my hand. "You'll break the teacup, Ryuusei dear." He tells me amusedly, unaffected by the glare I shoot him. _Damn him!_ "I'm afraid that my dear mistress hasn't been in a good mood today, Tachibana. It has been a tiring morning for her, that's why."

I pout childishly, earning myself chuckles from the two familiars. "I know that nii-sama took in an apprentice from his acquaintance a while back but I've never met him in person. What is he like, Kippei-san?" I stare at the bamboo fountain in the garden.

The _Shisaa_ hums slightly. "I can tell you that Seiryuu-sama's apprentice came from a considerably remarkable _Onmyouji_ family. He is considerably powerful in his own rights… His _Komaneko_ familiar is a handful, that's for sure. I would almost swear that he is a kitsune and not a cat."

**...Joy to me… _NOT_! It's already bad enough with a fox in this house! We don't need two! MY HOUSE IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED!**

I give Kippei-san a sour look. "Kippei-san, can I ask you to go back and hit nii-sama at least once for me?" I ask hopefully.

He laughs at my request! RAWR! "Sorry, Ryuusei-san, but you know I can't do that." He gets up from his seat. "Thank you for the tea, but I must return now." He walks towards the small clearing in the garden, stops, and then turns around to give me a small smirk. "By the way, Ryuusei-san, Seiryuu-sama asked about when he would get a niece or nephew. He said he wouldn't mind either." He disappears with a poof of grey smoke.

**_I will kill my brother! I'm so going to send a shikigami to wreck his place and I am so going to _smack_ him a good one when I see him next! RAWR! Who cares about being lady-like with my own brother!_**

Kuranosuke laughs at my killing aura towards my brother. "Ah, I long for the day when I see a little master too, Ryuusei." He shrugs my glare off! "Anyway, shouldn't you get ready to go and meet the Emperor, my dear mistress? I am sure Niou is going to be escorting that guy to the palace soon."

I sulk but move to get up anyway. "I'll go and take a bath. Please have my horse ready for me, Kuranosuke." I walk towards the bathing area of the manor.

**Hehe, I can't wait to see the faces of those guys when they see who I am about to have to watch over the Emperor! There sure as hell will be funny faces all around for a good laugh!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Daidairi, Daigokuden, The Hour of the Monkey (3pm-5pm)…<strong>_

I merely smile at the slightly cautious glance Genichirou is shooting me. "Hello again, _Mikado_-sama, Seiichi, Renji, Genichirou, Akaya." I sit down at my assigned spot with Kuranosuke right beside me. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." I say cheerfully.

**AND it is _Ryuusei_'s time! Let's show them how we do this! YEAH!**

The Emperor shuffles slightly. "No, you did not, Ryuusei-dono. However, I must apologise for my behavior this morning-."

I wave His Majesty's apology off. "There is no need for that, Your Majesty. We all have our moments with all the incompetent fools surrounding us." I fold my hands on my lap.

Renji gives me a blank stare. "When will the person you chose be here?" He asks brusquely.

I grin in response to his almost unfriendly tone. "Masaharu should be here soon so that will be when _he_ is arriving."

A thick cloud of white smoke bursts out from nothingness from my left in response to the name I called. "_He_ is right outside with your brother's ward, dear mistress. The Imperial's guard should come in to announce names soon. It's your call now, _Mikado_." Masaharu grins cheekily.

My _myoubu_'s statement rings true as footsteps approach the meeting room hurriedly. I can't help but smirk at the bewildered faces of the men around me.

_Ooh, now _this_ is what I call fun! Hell yeah!_

As soon as the footsteps' stop, a man outside the door speaks up what I've been waiting for…

"**_Mikado_-sama, Atobe Keigo-sama, Echizen Ryouga-dono and Tezuka Kunimitsu-dono are seeking your audience." **

_**And so it has begun… The swing of Fate has start its movement…**_

* * *

><p><strong>And the first chapter is done! YAY!<strong>

**Okay, I should explain some important facts here… (Most stuff can be found on Wiki but there were some other sites I looked at too.)**

**_Heian Jidai_ is one of the important times in History of Japan. It's the last of the classical Japanese period, beginning from 794 and ending around 1185. The capital is called _Heian-kyo_ (the current Kyoto).**

**The Emperor was said to be just the figure of power, but the real power liay with the Fujiwara clan who married their daughters to the Emperor. The warrior class made steady gains throughout this era but most of the wealth was with the nobles.**

**It was also the time that people strongly believed in superstition. For example, there were certain days you would be advised against doing certain things. Basically, the _koyomi_ or the calendar would be something like this: 'taking a bath on the first of this month means an early death'.**

**_Onmyoudou_ (literally 'The Way of Yin and Yang') was a mix between natural science and occultism. The principles of yin-yang and the Five Elements (For China, Wood, Fire, Metal, Water, and Earth but once arrived in Japan it became Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Void) transmitted to Japan from China along with Buddhism and Confucianism. There was the Bureau of Onmyou (_Onmyou-ryou) _that was in charge of overseeing anything related to _Onmyoudou, _e.g. making the calendars, astrological observations, etc. **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL BE USING THE JAPANESE FIVE ELEMENTS SO THE FOUR CELESTIAL BEASTS WILL REPRESENT THE ELEMENTS OF AIR, WATER, FIRE, EARTH (AND MAYBE VOID) ACCORDINGLY!**

**_Onmyouji _was the title given to professional practitioners of _Onmyoudou_. They were specialists in magic and divination. Their court responsibilities ranged from keeping track of the calendar to divination and protection of the capital from evil spirits. They can also summon and control _shikigami._**

**_Shikigami _is thought to be some sort of kami, represented by a small ghost. They must be conjuered during a complex ceremony and their power is directly connected to the spiritual force of their master. They are usually conjured to exercise the risky tasks for their master.**

**_Four celestial beasts _consisted of _Seiryuu _the Azure Dragon of the East, _Suzaku_ the Vermillion Bird of the South, _Byakko_ the White Tiger of the West and _Genbu_ the Black Tortoise of the North. Additionally, there is a fifth legendary beast, Yellow Dragon, in the center.**

**_Suzaku_ represents summer, fire and knowledge. It is often paired with the dragon, for the two represent both conflict and wedded bliss. Portrayed with radiant feathers and an enchanting song, it only appears in times of good fortune. It was used to represent the Seal of the Empress. There was a gate known as _Suzakumon_ in Ancient Imperial Palace in Japan.**

**_Seiryuu _represents spring, water and virtue propriety. The Azure Dragon controls rain, which is the symbol of the Emperor's power. It is paired with the Vermillion Bird. The dragon is closely associated with the watery realm in the mythology. There are said to be five types of dragon but in this story, _Seiryuu_ will be the spiritual dragon that rules wind and rain but can also cause flooding.**

**_Byakko _represents autumn and wind. It is said to guard Buddha's teachings and mankind and observe the world with clairvoyance. It is the king of all animals and lord of the mountains. The White Tiger is also observed as the God of War. According to the legend, _Byakko_ only appears when the ruler rules the land with absolute virtue.**

**_Genbu _represents winter, earth, black, longevity, wisdom and faith. _Genbu_ is always listening, and is thus portrayed as completely versed in Buddha's teaching. It is a symbol of long life and happiness. In Japan, the turtle's Buddhist counterpart is known as Tamonten, the Black Warrior.**

**_Abe no Seimei_ (921-1005) was a famous _Onmyouji_. He is a legendary figure in Japanese folklore because according to the legend, his mother was a _kitsune_ (a fox spirit). After his death, the Emperor had a shrine erected for him. The heroine and her brother in this story are his descendants.**

**_Myoubu kitsune_ was the fox that was given the title in honour of a deity. Usually given to the foxes that were faithful to _Inari_, the Japanese God of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, worldly success and industry.**

**_Daitengu_ is the superior _Tengu_, the crow/bird-man Japanese demon. Whereas _Tengu_ was an ordinary person with an excessive pride in life, the knowledgeable one would become a _daitengu_ when he dies. **

**_Shisaa_ is often found as a pair, resembling between a cross of a lion and a dog. They are wards, believed to protect from some evil. Occasionally you can find a _Shisaa_ statue by itself without a pair.**

**_Komaneko_ is the cat that is loyal to its master. In the story of 'Demon cat of Nabeshima' (roughly translated), the Nabeshima clan murdered the Ryusoji's family head and hid the body. The cat brought the head of the family's head home to show its mistress. When the mistress of the house saw the head, she cursed the Nabeshima clan and committed suicide. The cat drank her blood and received her malice, becoming a demon and avenging its mistress.**

**And I believe I've covered everything in this chapter! See you in the next one. XD**

**Till then,**

**Cers.**


End file.
